Eathquake
by naw1111
Summary: A mission that goes wrong drives them appart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She left the base crying…and upset. For crying out loud soldiers don't cry, Carters don't' cry.

But she couldn't help it. It had been a hell of a day. Probably the worst of her life.

It had all started like a normal day at work. At least by her standards. She had arrived at Cheyenne Mountain at 0500, wrote a few reports about her last projects and then headed for the briefing at 0600.

The colonel was already there. Man that was a first! As always, her heart did a flip flop when she sensed his presence. What was it with this man?

The briefing was quite boring. Daniel was exited about the ruins there were going to visit on P4X900. The colonel was fiddling with his pen and Tealc was respectfully listening.

By 0730 they were all ready in the gate room. If only she could have had any idea of what would happen at that moment…

The planet seemed nice enough, trees, lots of trees, not too hot, not too cold. Well, nice enough.

The hike to the ruins took just 2 hours. They decided to install their camp before exploring and that is when her world started to fall apart.

They felt the earth shaking, nothing big, just a small tremor. They glanced at each other, nobody knowing what to think of it. Sam started to open her mouth to voice her fear of an earthquake when the shaking suddenly became violent. It felt like they were drunk and couldn't stand straight any more.

The colonel, shouted the order "run to the gate NOW"

Nobody felt like disobeying and they all started to fly away towards the gate.

They were near the chapai when the worse happened. Tealc was on the front of the group, and then went Sam, Daniel and finally the colonel. They were about to exit the forest when the first three heard a big noise and the gasp of the colonel, full of pain.

They did a U turn to see that a tree had fallen on him, breaking his two legs and keeping him pinned down.

In on move Tealc, Daniel and Sam started to work to free their leader. But the tree was big, too big, and neither the strength of Tealc nor the intelligence of Carter was enough to do the work.

The noises grew louder and louder. They could sense the earthquake getting bigger, hear more trees falling, and see the animal trying to find a way out of their sure deaths.

The colonel was still beneath that tree, suffering from the injuries his legs sustained. But he was thinking clearly and he knew that was it.

"Get back to the SGC now" he said in a harsh tone.

"What" Sam snapped, shocked to hear him give such an order.

Jack looked at Carter and he understood that for once she wouldn't follow one of his orders willingly. After a few seconds he said more gently "I'm sorry Carter but there's no way I will allow you the die that way. You represent far too much, all of you". He clearly included Tealc and Daniel in his words but his look was for Sam only.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was starring at him. Leaving him? No one ever gets left behind. That was his motto!

Well for once she was ready to forget the rules and disobey his orders. Shaking off her thoughts she went back into work mode.

"Tealc! Get me something we could use for leverage. Daniel! Bring me the rope"

The Colonel started to object but thought better of it when he saw her glare at him a way that who would make weaker men hide behind their mothers.

This was crazy. She was crazy! The earthquake was getting worse and they ad no enough time to get him out. He was impressed at the authority she was showing and angry at her at the same time for putting her life in danger for him. Like he was worth it!

While he was musing about the situation Sam was loosing no time to put her plan into motion. With the help of Tealc and Daniel who were obediently following her orders she managed to create a system that gave her enough leverage to free the Colonel's legs. In the end the easiest plans always been the better she just used basic physics to get that damn log away. Damn! Why hadn't she thought about it sooner she reflected. They had been working at it for an hour and they were obviously exhausted by the efforts it had taken to move that tree.

Sam's face was supporting a huge smile when she turned towards the man she secretly loved. "Time to go home Sir"

She was not prepared for his hostile answer. "Don't think you're going to get out of that one easily Carter. I gave you an order that seem pretty clear to me. As soon as we're back we're going to have a nice little chat with Hammond and I will have to decide if I want you to remain in my team 'cause I'm not sure I can deal with a 2IC who can't follow the orders and who put all of my team in danger"

He was unfair. He knew it but he couldn't help it. It was not so much the fact that she didn't obey. After all, if someone new how not to follow the rules or bend them it was him. No, he jus couldn't deal with the idea of her risking her life for him. Her, dying here for him, was a concept that was just unthinkable. She was just too precious for Earth, Too precious to him. She deserved to live, and to be happy. Not to die on a distant planning. No, he wasn't fair and he didn't give a damn about it because his love, his need to protect her and keeping her safe were what were driving him right now.

Sam took a step back at his outburst. She felt the tears coming at the harsh words but shook them away. There was no time to be emotional. Besides, the Colonel had two broken legs. That must hurt a lot and that had to be the reason of his aggressive reactions.

Tealc and Daniel were obviously stunned. Well at least Daniel was. Tealc merely raised an eyebrow.

They were all thrown to the ground by a violent shake, more, much more violent than the previous ones. It was really time to say goodbye to this planet.

Daniel, willing to relieve the current tension took he matter in hands. "OK guys, let's go. Tealc, do you thing you can carry Jack to the gate?"

A mere nod was his only answer. He lifted the Colonel and put him on his shoulder. He wasted no time and started to run on the path that lead to the gate. Daniel turned to Sam who seemed frozen, not moving from where she stood. "Come on Sam, he didn't mean it. Everything will be ok once we're all safe back home".

She acknowledged his statement and they both followed Tealc.

The rest of the run was eventful, as eventful as it could be while a earthquake was happening. They rallied the stargate in almost no time. Daniel quickly dialled earth and Sam send the code to the SGC for them to open the iris. Within seconds they were all going through the wormhole towards safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

General Hammond let out a deep sigh. SG1 was back. Nothing wrong there.

They were back early…again.

One of them was hurt…again.

For once it wasn't Dr Jackson who ended up in the care of Janet Frasier…that one was new. Well maybe not new but unusual.

Hopefully they were all going to be all right. No, Sg1's health wasn't what was bothering him. It was more the team dynamic. Or more precisely the lack of it.

It was now wonder that they were all exhausted considering the events of the day. It was a miracle that they all came back in one piece, almost. But the tension that everybody could feel when they stepped back through the gate was disturbing.

O'Neill was in a very bad mood, that was to be expected considering the weeks if not months of physio he would have to go through and considering his distate of anything that lead him near nurses and needles.

Captain Carter was withdrawn which was really unusual. She had been doing well on the field from the informations he gathered before they all headed for their check-up.

The last two members of the team didn't look at any of the two officers as if they were afraid to face their wrath.

Georges Hammond sighed again. Time to face the music. Whatever had been happening on that damn planet he was going to face it and make sure that his best team would do the same.

Two hours later the debriefing of the mission was over. Hammond dismissed the three members of SG1 who had been attending the meeting. From what he had gathered they had been really lucky to come back alive. Moreover, O'Neill was lucky his team and mostly his 2IC had not given up on him.

They were heading near the infirmary when Carter's steps flattered. Daniel looked at her and softly reassured her "don't worry, Jack was not himself and I'm sure he's waiting for all of us". Sam just nodded, straightened her stance and entered the infirmary.

Jack O'Neill rested quietly in his bed. When he heard someone coming he raised his eyes and stiffened when he realised it was Carter. Not taking notice of Daniel and Teal'c he spat "what are you doing here? I Thought I made myself pretty clear. You, being assigned to my team was a mistake from the beginning. Consider yourself free of asking for an assignment to another team".

Then he just rolled to the other side, facing the wall and clearly dismissing her.

Sam held her tears at bay and left quickly.

Daniel couldn't help reacting "Jack! How could you talk to her like that? How could you do this to her? You're really not the man we thought you were". Then he left with Teal'c clearly upset by the scene he had just witnessed.

Once alone, O'Neill rolled again onto his back. He had been hard and unfair. He knew it. The problem was not Sam, he knew it too. HE was the problem, or more exactly his feelings were the problem. He had known from the very first day that he was in trouble. This smart, beautiful and funny woman had found a way into his heart. Now, all he could to protect himself was to push her away. He realised that his feeling weren't appropriate. He was sure they couldn't be reciprocated. That was the danger. He couldn't allow himself to be in love with a woman who would without doubt break his heart. So what if everyone thought he was wrong and mean. He was just protecting himself and there was no way he would let anyone know that fact.

One hour later Sam was curled up in her sofa. Several people must have seen her leaving the base crying but she couldn't care less. After all she had all the reasons in the world to feel more than dejected. Her career was over. No team leader would accept her knowing that Colonel O'Neill didn't trust her. She would now be confined in her lab doing her best to ensure earth safety. But to be quite honest this wasn't what was bothering her the most. Of course, she valued her career but she loved working in the lab as much as working in the field. Her father would be much more disappointed than her. But their relation was already strained so it wasn't so much of a loss. That could even give her the opportunity to do some things for herself she had never been able to do before.

No, what really distressed her was that she had for sure lost the trust of Jack O'Neill. She had fallen in love had first sight and knew these feeling weren't reciprocated but what drove her, day after the day was the knowledge that they would be spend by his side. She wanted him to trust her, to be proud of her. Maybe they could even have become friends. That would have been barely enough to soothe her heart but she would have taken whatever she was offered. But now even that was lost. His voice and his eyes had told her that he didn't trust her or her abilities, that she was a liability to him, that he despised her.

The ring of the phone disturbed her several times from her musings. Daniel and Janet were worried for her. Even Hammond, General Hammond she corrected, tried to reach her. But she just left her answering machine take the messages and finally succumbed to sleep, too exhausted to even make it to her bedroom.

Author's note:

Hello everybody!

I would like to thank you all for reading my story. Sorry for the mistakes I have made so far. I will do my best in the next chapters to avoid them.

I will try to update everyday (I'm already working on chapter 6) but that will depend on the amount of work I will have.

Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week after these events, nothing had changed.

O'Neill was a bear and refused to speak about Carter. He was frightening all the nurses and just barking at anyone who would dare to come near him. Janet had done his check up in the morning and her staff was relieved to hear he would be released the next day. He would have to use a wheelchair for a couple of weeks and then crutches. That would certainly not help brightening his mood. Someone would have to help him a few hours every day as long as he was using the wheelchair. Until now, no one had been volunteering for the job and all dreaded the assignment.

Sam was secluded in her lab and refused to visit the Colonel in the infirmary. She had been quite withdrawn during the last week. She had spent an awful amount of time in her lab, analysing data and writing reports. Her friends weren't even trying to hide their concern for her. She barely ate and had already lost a few pounds which she couldn't afford considering her previous weight. She barely slept and when she did it was from pure exhaustion, on her desk. Her friends had tried to talk to her about it but she just waved their concerns and ushered them outside pretending she still had a lot of work to do.

General Hammond was well aware of what was happening. O'Neill had been adamant for him to reassign Carter to another team. He had downright denied this request saying that both of them should talk and work it out. But O'Neill was stubborn and maintained his position. Then Carter had come and made the same request. This was just ridiculous. He would not split this team. No matter what!

With that in mind he organised a meeting with Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. They all agreed that splitting the team wasn't an option. They also thought there was more to say than what the Colonel and the Captain were reluctantly admitting. It took them less than one hour to come up with a plan. Something had to been done!

At 1700 Captain Carter arrived at the infirmary entrance. She had been summoned there by General Hammond and didn't know why. She was slightly nervous, she hadn't been that close from O'Neill for a week and she had the gut feeling that a confrontation was in order. The General showed her inside and with just a slight hesitation she entered.

The Colonel was sitting in his bed, both legs in casts and was fiddling with a pen. He was obviously aware that a meeting was to take place. He was quite surprised though when a saw Carter and his feature hardened.

Carter was fidgeting were she stood, aware of the blatant hostility of the man. She couldn't even meet his eyes.

Hammond gave both of them a stern look, ordered Sam to seat and then started before O'Neill could voice his objection at Carter being there :

"So now you two are going to listen attentively because I won't be saying it twice. Your behaviour this last week has been unacceptable. You are both Air Force officers and I expect better form you. Your team will not been split. That means you will have to work out whatever happened between the two of you. You're obviously all grounded until you, O'Neill, recover from your injuries but you will remain grounded as long as you don't find a way to communicate again and function as a team. And believe me I won't just take your word for that. You will have to give me proof. Now, for that t happen I will give you two options. The first one is for you to have a therapy together…"

A that he made a short pause and was satisfied by the look of dread on both officers' faces. He knew this was the last thing they wanted, which meant they would have to agree with plan B. He then continued:

"The second one is for you to spend some time together. So here are my orders. Captain Carter, you've got weeks of downtime on the book. You will take them. What I can't order but expect you to do is to spend this time helping Colonel O'Neill everyday with whatever his medical situation requires"

This wasn't a question but he raised an eyebrow to get an answer from her. She was surprised but nodded adding "If Colonel O'Neill agrees, Sir".

That was the easy part. Sam Carter was a good officer. One who wouldn't back out easily from a difficult situation. So it was no surprise she gave her assent straight away.

O'Neill was about to object but Hammond didn't give him the time:

"Colonel, you are going to be released from the infirmary tomorrow on the condition that someone from the Air Force helps you at home and I'm not going to order anyone…"

O'Neill looked dejected but understood that his choices were limited. If he said no, he would be stranded here in the infirmary for weeks. He knew that but still…spending more time with this forbidden fruit would be so hard. On the other hand it was probably the last time they would have to be an opportunity to be close because there was no way they were back to working together. It was with conflicted feelings he gave the only answer that could be given "Sir, yes Sir"

Hammond was pretty happy with the way things had been going.

"Well that's settled then. I will leave you two to discuss the details of the arrangement" and with hat left the infirmary.

Seconds passed and the silent and awkward moment seemed to last hours. O'Neill then broke the silence "Right, since I have no choice, I expect you to be there tomorrow at 0700 to drive me home. Dismissed Captain!" Sam took that as her cue to leave and did so without a word or a glance at him.

They couldn't know it but hey were sharing the same thoughts following these meeting. Both dreaded the time they had to spend in each other company. They would have to avoid fighting, they would have to hide their feelings. But mostly, they both knew there would be daily temptations and that they weren't sure they were strong enough to resist. The only thing they didn't realise was that somehow they were both feeling the same thing.

Hammond, in the meantime was back in his office and debriefing the rest of the gang. They were all pleased that their friends had agreed without much of a fight to the plan. Their only fear was that they would throttle each other in the next few days but they sensed it was the only way to help them overcome what happened. They all agreed that it would be wisest to stay away from Jack and Sam for a few days to give them plenty of time to talk to each other.

A/N

Thank again for all your reviews. They are all very much appreciated.

Take Care!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Sam Carter was fresh and ready to drive the Colonel home at 0700 sharp.

The Colonel was already waiting in his wheelchair. They didn't acknowledge each other. Sam talked to Janet a few minutes to make sure she had the right instructions concerning the Colonel health and welfare. They left without a word to each other. Sam was lost in her thoughts. The Colonel was obviously in a bad mood and nobody tried to stop or talk to them on their way out. Not even Teal'c or Daniel had bothered to show up.

Ten minutes and two elevators later they were in the parking. Sam headed towards her Volvo and started to open the passenger door.

Jack couldn't help to exclaim: "Stop a second will you! There is now way I'm going into this car. Turn around, we take my truck".

Sam looked at him quizzically: "I can't lift you in and out of you Truck, Sir. It will be manageable for me with my car. So either you're acting like a good boy and we can leave now or I take you back in the infirmary".

O'Neill looked at her, stunned. Did she just tell him to act like a good boy? Where was the Carter he knew, the one who would never speak disrespectfully to her commanding officer?

Carter in the meantime was having some fun. She just had realised that the Colonel was stuck with her and that this alpha male was at her mercy… After all, if their relationship was past beyond repair she could at least enjoy the situation! Yes the next few weeks should be very interesting. She even might enjoy them!

Jack had lost, he knew it. He had no choice but to submit to her decisions. So he waved towards her car and added "Volvo it is then".

A few minutes later they were on the road. Sam had turned the radio on. O'Neill looked at her quizzically then made a move to change the radio station, hard rock was definitely not his style. Sam slapped his hand and gave him a daring look '"MY car, MY music, Sir". Truth be told, she didn't enjoy this music that much but she wanted to put some boundaries. Surprisingly O'Neill didn't object and remained silent. He was actually thinking. His 2IC was showing him a new side of her. She could be bossy when she wanted to. She was putting aside her modest side and taking command. "Well" he thought "I can let her enjoy herself a little. Then I will show her who is really in command". He let out a chuckle at that thought which earned him an odd look from Carter.

Soon enough they arrived at Jack's home. It was the first time Sam came here. The house was nice, secluded and surrounded by trees. She helped the Colonel out of the car and wheeled him to his front door. Once inside, Jack headed straight in is leaving room and not even looking at Sam ordered her "since you're here, bring me beer will you Captain".

Sam gave him a dark glare and headed into the kitchen. He heard her rummaging in the kitchen for a few minutes. She then came back, a bottle of water in her right hand and sat on the couch.

Jack raised an eyebrow, where was his beer? Sam was not deterred and quietly sipped her water. "Carter, I thought I asked you a beer" Jack snapped. She calmly raised her eyes and answered "In case you didn't notice I'm not your slave. I will take care of everything you cannot do by yourself. As far as the other things are concerned and unless you ask me nicely you're on your own. Now, if you will excuse me your cupboards are empty and I will need to cook for you soon enough". Not giving Jack anytime to answer she grabbed her keys and left the house.

"Things are getting better with each passing minute" Jack thought, all the while heading for his fridge to get his much deserved beer. But he wasn't done with the surprises. His fridge was devoid of any beer. He frowned. He was pretty sure he had refilled it just before the last mission. He had the nagging feeling that something was up. Carter had been spending far too much time in his kitchen and his beers had vanished. A quick check up confirmed his suspicions. Carter had emptied all the bottles and then thrown them away.

Jack was livid. How dare she? Enough was enough. He picked up his phone and dialled General Hammond's office. "Jack, what can I do for you?" the man answered jovially. "Sir, this thing with Carter is not going to work. If I told you what she's already done" Jack started to say. Not missing a bit the General asked "And what has she done Jack?" There was a pause on the phone "Jack? Are you still here?" O'Neill realised he couldn't tell anything to his commanding officer. He was still on medication so he shouldn't drink any alcohol. Carter had technically been right in getting rid of the substance and saying any of this to the General would do him no good. "I see Jack. You're just trying to get out of this. Let me tell you one thing, it won't work. No if you don't mind I've got a briefing to attend. See you son".

The phone call had been a waste of time and had O'Neill thought about it sooner he would have know it. With that in his mind he went back to the living room and settled to watch a hockey game.

Sam was back two hours later, her car full of groceries and obviously still mad with him. Jack had been prepared to dress her up about his beers but thought better of it when he realized how much in a bad mood she was. No point to add fuel to fire and the underlying tension was already getting on his nerves. She brought everything inside and then settled again on the couch, a book in hand. Around midday she prepared some sandwiches and they ate in silence.

The afternoon was spent the same way as the morning, neither of them trying to speak to each other. Sam heated a pizza for dinner and later on helped the Colonel to get on his bed for the night. She left his house without a word, both of them knowing that she would be back in the morning no matter what. It wasn't as if they had the choice!

0230

Jack was wide awake. He couldn't help thinking of the day and how difficult the next few ones were going to be if Sam kept on being this controlling. Suddenly, he had an idea. "After all, two can play a game" he thought. He grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

"Carter" answered the sleepy voice.

"O'Neill, I need to go to the head and I can't move from the bed on my own. Come Over. Now"

"It's a joke right?" she answered. She couldn't believe he would wake here up at 0230 because he wanted to pee. He was a grown man, he could wait!

"I will take care of everything you cannot do by yourself, that's what you said Carter. I can't do it by myself so come over. Now" He didn't bother to wait for a reply and hung up with a smirk on his face. Oh yes that was going to be fun….

A/N

I think they have a wicked sense of humour. Next chapter really shows it!

Take care!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam arrived at the Colonel's the next morning at 0900. It was much latter than what was planned and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw her car round the corner of the street. For once, he was glad his bedroom had a view on the street.

He knew she had to be a bit tired after coming in the middle of the night to help him. Not speaking of the fact she hadn't been sleeping enough the last few days. No matter what how distant he wanted to appear, he had taken notice of the dark circles under her eyes. He had been afraid she had an accident on the road because of him. He was feeling slightly guilty for last night. His little prank had been funny at the time but he wasn't so sure anymore. He realised he had played with her sense of duty and her protective side. He should apologise but knew he wouldn't. It would oblige him to somehow open up to her and h couldn't afford that. No, things were better if she thought he was an ass.

He faked indifference when she came in but took notice of the paper bag she carried and couldn't help to ask what it was. "Sorry, I'm late but I had an errand to run for you". That caught his interest. "Really, what is it" he asked while she helped him into the wheelchair. "Well, I thought about the problem you had last night…" Jack started to worry at these words. A small smile was gracing her face and she seemed a tad too proud of herself. God, she was beautiful. "…so I think I've come up with a solution". He blinked. Looked at her, then at the small bag and finally at her again. What in this oh so small bag could help in that kind of situation? "And…" he tentatively said. She took the bag and threw it to him. He kept starring at her. "Well, I thought it had to be embarrassing for you to ask for help for your personal business and I think it would be more comfortable for you if I hadn't to rely on me for these kinds of things". She was barely containing her laughter now.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in the bag anymore but she was waiting expectantly. So he tore his eyes from her face and slowly opened the bag.

"So", she said "What do you think?" He looked again and was finally able to speak. "You've got to be kidding me!" He was now holding a 24 pack of adult diapers. "There's no way, you hear me, no way…" Carter cut him off 'Colonel, I can't come over every night to help you to get in and out of bed. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears".

"Think Jack, think quickly because from her look she would dare… no, that cannot happen" he thought. He was a Colonel in the Air Force, not a crying baby unable to take care of itself. If he relented and any one ever heard about it… He shivered at the thought.

Sam was waiting for his answer still smiling. "It won't happen again Carter" Sam shook her head: "You can't know for sure Sir and I am not ready to take the risk". Jack was starting to become quite desperate, he had to talk her out of this.

Before he could even think about it, the words blurted out of his mouth 'I have a spare bedroom. Take it while you have to take care of me. It will save you from driving every day and as for the nights…"

Sam was shocked. Truth be told, she wanted to teach him a lesson. She expected some apologies from him. But that…that was a surprise.

He looked like he was surprised of what had just come out of his mouth. And he seemed to regret it almost instantly. Sam was wondering what she should do. Truth was he didn't need her at night. She was aware that last night was just a bit of fun at her expenses. On the other hand staying here would be quite convenient for her and annoying her future ex Co was the icing on the cake. Learn to watch your tongue Colonel! But was really the turning point for her was that she would finally able to see the real Jack O'Neill. He wouldn't be able to hide who he really was 24 / 7 and this idea was thrilling.

O'Neill was still silent and looking at her with a slightly worried look. "Please say no, please say no". Having her around during the day was difficult enough. But the thought of her spending her nights here…he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep during the next few weeks!

Her bright blue eyes met his chocolate ones, she had obviously reached up a decision and the smile she gave him could have lightened up Las Vegas. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. She was a goddess and even if she would never be his, moments like this one were the most precious gift he could be given. Seeing her happy, truly content if only for was second was even more satisfying than saving the earth.

"O Kay" was all she said.

He felt confused. He didn't know if he should cry wit joy or weep in fear. He didn't understand why she had agreed. He was an old battled solder with bad knees. He had been downright mean to her and yet here she was, still willing to stay by his side and to help him. There were a dedication and forgiveness in that gorgeous woman that was humbling.

Sam and left him to do her chores of the day. At midday she brought him sandwiches.

"Again sandwiches Carter?"

Sam was embarrassed. The thing was she didn't enjoy cooking. She had never had the time to learn and wasn't sure her guests ever enjoy it when she tried to cook something. Heating frozen meals or ordering take out she could do but other than that it was becoming to much for her. Her last experience was a few months ago. They had a week of downtime (which she spent working on an alien artefact that appeared later to be a communication device) and had invited Daniel for lunch. It was easy to become friend with the man and she wanted to get to know him better. She decided to cook something simple, lasagne. Somehow, she managed to fail and Daniel ended up in the hospital with food poisoning. Go figure! He was sweet enough though never to mention it to anyone. Now her Colonel wanted her to cook!

Jack realised he had hit a sore point though he didn't know why. He remembered what se had said le day before and decided he wouldn't face her wrath again…

"What I mean Carter is that it's not really a healthy diet and I could do with something different. I'm not trying to give you an order there but if could eat something different for dinner I would really appreciate".

She could sense the discomfort in his tone and decided he meant to harm. That didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy her evening dinner. She would just show him what to expect when he made a request to her.

The afternoon was spent quietly. They almost never talked to each other but something was different between them. The tension from the day before was gone and was replaced by a surprising easiness. A few times Carter looked towards O'Neill to see him shifting quickly his head towards his TV. She could have sworn he wad ogling at her.

At 1900 she left the couch, it was time to start dinner. She decided on something apparently easy. Chicken scallop with peas sounded quite safe. She started to work efficiently. Half an hour later the table was dressed and the meal was ready.

Jack took his place happily, ready to enjoy real food. The smell was…strange. But carter being a genius in everything she did he was sure the dinner would be enjoyable.

Sam brought the plate and Jack couldn't help to let out a gasp of surprise.

"You're joking right?"

Sam started to blush. Obviously something was not right but she didn't know what. She was trying to think of something to answer but Jack was quicker.

"Did you have any idea of what you were doing when you cooked this?"

She reluctantly admitted 'mm not really but the dish sounded easy enough".

O'Neill looked at her incredulously and started to laugh loudly.

Sam was in awe. She had never seen him laugh ant it was a sight she would certainly never get tired of. But anger started to rise within her very quickly. She had made an effort and he was just taking it as a big joke.

Jack realised a change of mood was coming and tried to appease the mounting tension.

"Sorry Carter. Really, I'm sorry. It's just… How can I say this, you Sam Carter, super genius, able to fight an army of Jaffas without breaking as much as a fingernail, a true lover of all kind of explosive and I have to say the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, are not able to cook a thing!"

She decided attack as the best defence "who said I can't cook, you didn't even taste it!"

He was stunned she still hadn't realised what was wrong with the meal. "Carter you cooked peas right?" It wasn't really a question so he went on 'Have you ever heard about shelling peas?"

He just raised an eyebrow and waited for the words to sink in.

"Oh my god, I….mm….I…..I'm sorry, Sir. I made quite a mess of the dinner I think".

Her discomfort was obvious and Jack decided to give her an out.

"OK. Unless you want me to starve to death during my recovery we will have to put plan B in motion" he made a slight pause "that means we're ordering take out".

Sam made a small nod ant went to grab the phone when she abruptly stopped. Something he said just clicked in "Did you say that you think I'm gorgeous?"

The look on his face was enough, she had her answer. He had let it slip out. He would never have in a normal conversation but that didn't matter. It was he nicest thin anyone had ever said to her and she was pretty sure it was mostly due to the fact that HE had said it.

N/A

I really enjoyed myself writing this chapter. I hope it will be fun to read too!

Take care!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

0300

She was woken up by a scream.

She groaned and rolled in her bed. So what now? He couldn't ask her to drive five miles to come and help him so he was trying to scare her to death?

She got up and headed to his bedroom. Her annoyance quickly faded when she realised he seemed really distressed.

She open the door and came in silently. He was trashing and moaning in his bed. The small light that came from the street allowed her to see he was profusely sweating. She couldn't exactly make out what he was saying. She understood the name "Charlie" but nothing more. She only knew one man who was close to him and had this name. Major Kawalsky had died early in the program and in the line of duty. She knew they had been close friends for years but it was still a surprise to her to see Jack having such a strong nightmare because of his lost comrade.

She came near the bed and whispered to him "Colonel! Colonel Wake up!" but with no result.

She decided then to sit on the bed and started to rub his arms softly with the palm of her hand and to whisper soothingly 'It's ok, you're safe. I'm here Colonel. You're safe. Don't worry; I will take care of you". She couldn't tell if it was her touch or her voice but he became less agitated and finally opened his eyes.

"Sam?"

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to intrude in your personal space but you were having a very bad nightmare and I was worried"

She could see his eyes glistening and was overwhelmed by the grief she saw in them. Jack O'Neill was a strong man. This show of emotions on hi face was a proof of how much distressed he was feeling"

"It's ok" he said with a low voice. He seemed to hesitate then "would you mind staying. Only if you want to. I think I could do with some company right now"

She said nothing in reply. She didn't need to. She quietly settled beside him in the bed. She was sitting. Her back was on the headboard. Jack snuggled against her while she kept the soothing motions of her hand and kept talking nonsense to him. She finally lured him to sleep.

She should have felt awkward being there with him in his bed but it actually felt right. She realised that the man beside her had lived terrible things and her instincts told her that she had to protect him.

She didn't sleep that night. She just kept making sure that he was Ok. She listened to his regular breathing like it was music to her hear. She kept stroking his arm up and down for a long time. At one point her hand went to his face and he traced the line of his jam, his eyebrow before coming to her sense. It was inappropriate. As soon as dawn came in, she left. As right as being with him felt, she knew he would b uncomfortable waking up beside her after what happened during the night.

He slept quite late. He woke up at 1000 surprised by the hour, surprised she hadn't woken him and surprise to feel disappointed she wasn't there anymore. He called for her. She came in smiling and greeting him a good morning. She helped him to settle in his wheelchair and then left him to do what he had to while she prepared his breakfast.

Jack joined her in the kitchen and ate quietly. He felt compelled to say something about what had happen.

"Carter, I" he started but she interrupted him.

"It's ok Sir. That kind of things happens. I know that you military career has not always been an easy path and that Major Kawalsky and you were close friends. I'm happy I was there for you. If I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry. Just say it and I will keep my distance if it happens again" the words were firing from her mouth.

"Carter! Just stop babbling a second! You did nothing wrong. Thank you for being there. I've never slept that well after one of these nightmares and it was because you were there. And just for the record, my nightmare was about my son".

"Your son Sir, I didn't know you had one. Am I sleeping in his bedroom?"

Why had he been starting to tell her about Charlie, of course she would ask questions. And now he had to answer.

"My son died Carter and if you don't mind I don't feel like talking about it now".

He didn't want her to pity him but he had to tell her. Sam didn't know what to say. She knew that no words could give the comfort he needed. She felt they would be misinterpreted with pity. So she merely nodded and gave him the space she was sure he needed.

He felt grateful that she gave him some time to collect his thoughts and his feelings. Thinking about Charlie was always painful but for once he hadn't felt exposed when he had mentioned him to Carter.

He had liked it, the way she helped him to go through his nightmare. She had proved herself to be persistent. Even if his behaviour had been questionable she had kept sticking around, sensing he needed her. What he had said to Hammond while in the infirmary was right. He couldn't work with her anymore. Not because he didn't trust her. He did trust her. No because he wasn't confident with her abilities. She had more abilities than all the men of the SGC reunited. Not because she had disobeyed his order. He would have done the same and she saved his life. No, in fact he couldn't work with her anymore because he as truly in love with her. The last couple of days had given him a gift. The hope that maybe, just maybe, she could return his feelings. And if that was the case he would do his best to get them together.

He felt better with this new resolve. "Now, it's time to think of a plan O'Neill.

A : grovelling.

B : apologising profusely.

C : being romantic (note to self : she seems to love daisies).

D : convincing her to spend a lot more time with me, preferably the next fifty years or more (note to self : I need to buy a ring with a very big rock on it).

Deciding that there was no need to put the plan in motion in the defined order he went to find her. She was doing a bit of laundry and was startled when he started to speak.

"No more work today Carter, we're going out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam had a happy smile on her face.

Yesterday had been a very good day. She had been afraid that their morning discussion would leave a sombre mood till the evening but the Colonel had somehow managed to surprise her.

He had decided hat a picnic was in order. They had gone to a park. He obviously knew the place and had led her to a secluded spot. Well, not that much secluded because they had needed an easy access with the wheelchair but it had been quiet enough. Nobody had come by during the time they had been there. They had spent some time talking about everything and nothing. When her stomach had grumbled he had given her an amused look and had decided it was time to enjoy the meal they had picked up at the deli earlier.

After collecting their detritus and throwing them away in a nearby bin she had settled with him on the blanket.

It had been a lovely day. Sunny but not too warm. Soon enough, the lack of sleep of the previous night had been too much and she had fallen deep asleep. Jack had enjoyed this time when he had been able to watch her freely. During her sleep she had been snuggling against him and her head had finally found its place in his lap. He hadn't there moving until she had woken up a few hours later. He had spared them an awkward moment by immediately suggesting going to the nearest mall so he could run some errands.

And now here she was, a day after, day-dreaming of the evening ahead. The Colonel had once again surprised her, inviting her for a nice evening. He had added that this included a restaurant (she was just hoping it wasn't a reference to her cooking skills), wine and a walk. Well, for her it would be a walk, for him it would be more like a ride.

Jack came in the room and was surprised to find her in his house.

"Carter! How come you're still here? Don't you have some girly things to do before tonight".

Sam didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. She wanted to be angry because it was a typically male assumption that women needed a lot of time to get ready and pampered. She also felt flattered because it was the first time that he told her something that shown her he was seeing her as a woman, not only as a soldier, a scientist or a subordinate.

Yet, she decided to let her temper to take the best out of her.

"Oh yeah! We, women, need so much time to make sure that we will be worthy of the kind men who, so nicely, allow us to leave our kitchens and discover the outside world"

Jack was amused at her outburst and couldn't help teasing her a bit

"Believe me Carter, no man in his right state of mind would dare to let you spend any second in his kitchen!"

That was a mistake. He understood it straight away from the way her face fell, from the way her eyes started to glisten. "Well done O'Neill" he thought "time to do some damage control".

"Sorry Carter, I didn't mean it that way".

Sam was already up and ready to leave. She couldn't stand the humiliation. He blocked her path to the door and started pleading.

"Please Carter, don't leave. I didn't mean to hurt you".

She still had to say a word but the emotions showing on her face were enough and he finally understood she felt insecure, that was why his words had hurt her so deeply.

"Oh Sam, come on. I was just teasing you. You are so perfect in everything you do, it was too tempting for me not to underline it" She was still unresponsive to him so he decided to open up a little to her.

"The way I see you, you have no flaw Sam. Even that thing about cooking is a quality. What is this with all these women who think that a good meal and a clean house is the base of a relationship? I enjoy much more your personality and humour. Besides, that's what take out is for, being able to more important and enjoyable things".

Sam was surprised at how personal he had allowed this discussion, or rather monologue, to become. Yes a discussion about I like it or I dislike that was quite a personal one in her O'Neill scale. There was a lump in her throat and she wasn't sure she would be able to speak wit a steady voice. She graced him a small smile and a nod and just told him she would see him in the evening.

After Sam left the house, Jack realised that even though he enjoyed their games, they wouldn't really help him t achieve his goal. If he wanted his relationship with Sam to evolve, he had to open his heart to her. This would be pretty difficult for him but the reward was worth it. He decided it was time to get a bit of help and decisively grabbed his phone.

A man's voice greeted him on the other hand "Daniel Jackson…"

N/A :

Sorry, it's a short chapter but you know, weekday, lots of work….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam was ready to go. It was nearly 2000, a bit late to go out for a date in her opinion but Jack had insisted. She grabbed her keys. She had to pick up Jack at his place and he would tell her then where they were heading.

She was locking her front door when she heard a vehicle stopping in front of her house. She turned and gasped… a white limo was there and judging by the open door waiting for her…

10 hours earlier

Daniel was still trying to terms with what was happening. Jack had been adamant this morning that Daniel had to come by to drive him to the mountain. On their way to the base he had explained his plan to his stunned friend. It wasn't that Daniel wasn't aware of the feelings of his co-workers. It was just the fact that he would never have thought that Jack would act on them.

Once inside the mountain, Jack had headed straight away to General Hammond's office. He knocked up once and entered before he could get an answer.

General Hammond was there talking with another General, two stars, Jack noticed.

Not giving any of them the time to dismiss him he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Generals, sorry to interrupt but this is important. Sir, I'm sticking to what I told you. I can't work anymore with Carter. See, this last few days made me realise that I love her and I want to try to have a relationship with her, if she's ok of course. Although I don't see why she would be interested in me…well, I think she is".

Breathing might be overrated but he had to stop before falling from air deprivation. That's when he saw the look on both man's faces. Hammond was obviously surprised, though surprised might have been an understatement. The other officer was red. Red and seemingly downright furious.

Jack opened his mouth to go on with his tirade when the stranger talked or more accurately yelled for the first time.

"Who do you think you are to come in and interrupt us like this? And may I know what this is about you being in love with my daughter?"

Jack wondered who that guy was talking about. He was in love with Carter, not with his daughter, unless…"Oups! Yeah, even if she never talked about her family Carter should have one, shouldn't she. Ok Carter's dad it is. Red warning, red warning, Carter's dad is here and I just declared my undying love for her in front of him. For crying out loud, the man doesn't even know my name!" Jack quickly decided that acting dumb would be the safest way out of the mess he had created.

"Uh..??"

The tactic obviously didn't impress the General as he started to walk toward Jack in a threatening stance. "So much for the great strategist" thought Jack.

Hammond decided to intervene at his point.

"Colonel, why don't you go to the mess and grab something to eat? Jacob, I would like to have a word with you"

O'Neill's escape couldn't have been quicker considering his current condition.

Daniel found him there, half an hour later, his head cradled in the crook of his elbow. He was quite surprise to see his friend distressed and was about to ask him what happened when everybody heard the call: "Colonel O'Neill, in General Hammond's office!"

Jack let out a loud sigh and left the mess without having the time to give Daniel any explanation of what had been going on earlier.

The Colonel decided it would be a good idea to wait to be invited before entering the General's office this time. So he knocked and waited patiently for the reply.

"Come in"

Both men were on the other side of Hammond's desk, standing up and not looking that much happy. "Ok time to face the music" he thought waiting the dressing up he knew he deserved.

Jacob Carter gave a knowing look to Georges Hammond then started to speak.

"I'm sorry about my earlier outburst son. I'm sure you can understand this was a bit of a shock for me but Georges helped me to have a better view of the situation. Would you agree to answer a few questions so I can get to know you better and assess what's going on?"

Jack didn't dare speaking. He was still alive and hoped he would still be after the interview so he just nodded.

"Ok so I've been told that you are a Colonel and Sam's Co, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir, I've been your daughter's Co since she arrived at the mountain"

"And you claim you are in love in her…"

"Yes Sir, this feeling has been stronger and stronger since I've met her"

"Why should I trust you with my daughter's future?"

"Because, as I said, I love her. I jut want to make her happy. You see, her life means more to me than mine. I would do anything for her"

"And how would you do that. There is something called the regulations you know"

"Yes Sir, I realise that. It is the reason why I'm ready to retire or resign"

Jack was so concentrated on his answers that he didn't catch the amused look of Hammond.

Jacob looked at him pointedly and finally added.

"Seems to me you are a good man, Colonel. My daughter needs a husband with a strong hand. Are you up to the task?" He didn't give Jack time to answer "Yes of course you are. You know her enough by know to have realised she need someone who is going to take charge of everything for her, who is going to make all the big decisions in her couple's life to let her deal serenely with her scientific projects. What is your plan now?"

Jack decided that the truth had to be told and explained them what he had planned for the evening. Both men nodded in appreciation and Jacob talked again.

"It seems like you've been doing a lot of thinking to be able to organise this. As for the military part, don't you worry about it, Georges will come up with a solution. As far as your evening his concerned, just keep in mind what I told you about my daughter and remember that she is kind of old fashioned as far as a relationship is concerned. Now have a good evening and take good care of Sam!"

Jack felt like he had won a war. He had never been happier in his life. Sam' dad was ok about him dating his daughter, and he couldn't help himself

"Thanks dad"

And he left the office.

Once alone, the two men let out a loud laugh.

"Sam's going to dismember him" Georges Hammond managed to say between two fit of laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam hesitated one second before slowly making her way to the white limo. When she was close enough to touch it, a hand came out and dragged her in.

She struggled to get free for a few seconds before stopping abruptly when she realised her "kidnaper" was no less than her smirking Co.

"haya Sam! How are you doing on this nice evening?"

"Sir! You scared me!" She exclaimed, now slightly amused. Curiosity took the better out of her "what's this car? And I thought I was the one who was picking you up!"

He looked a little to proud of himself

"Well, I decided to change he rules. And to be quite honest, since you've been so patient to deal with him these last few days I wanted to give you a treat. The limo is part of it"

Sam wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. It wasn't what she had been expecting for this evening. She had imagined they would spend the evening in a little restaurant and that they would need time to adjust. So she expected both of them to be a little uneasy. Maybe she was, but Jack was completely at ease. He had pulled her to his side and thrown his arms around her shoulders. He was tracing small circles on her skin with his thumb while giving directions to the chauffeur and to be perfectly honest it was driving her crazy.

She liked the attention, the physical contact, the fact that he had obviously planning the evening and that it must have been quite a task. But she also liked being in control, knowing what was going on, and being able to take the matters in her own hands.

She had no idea where they headed and she wasn't thinking about the restaurant. She didn't know what he expected from the evening. Was he trying to seduce her? That was improbable considering what happened during the last mission and just after the said mission. Then what goal was he trying to reach? Because there was no doubt in her mind that the man was in a mission of his own.

O'Neill in the meantime was reviewing the last details of the evening to come. He had made slight adjustments to his plan following his unexpected meeting with Sam's dad and he was convicted he had done everything right.

Their musings were interrupted when the limo stopped and when the chauffeur came out to open the door on Jacks side. Sam was ready to exit on her own side but Jack stopped her.

"Wait a few seconds"

The chauffeur helped Jack to get out and to settle in his wheelchair. Then, Jack went on the other side and opened the door for Sam. He handed his hand to her, intending to help her to get out.

"Here we are milady"

She looked at him weirdly but said nothing and grabbed the offered hand. The chauffeur obviously knew what he had to do as he drove the car to the parking of the restaurant to wait for them to come back.

Sam looked at the place and gasped in surprise.

'The Cuisse de Canard! Sir, it's the most expensive place of the area!"

"Yes it is, but they say that French food's the best. Let's go"

Jack opened the door for Sam and led her inside. He gave his name to the maitre d' and they were installed at a nice table in a nice corner. Sam couldn't believe he had chosen this place. It was so…well not him!

The waiter came to give them the menus but Jack waved him off.

"I will take water and the lady will take a glass of chardonnay. I already ordered the rest of the meal when I called to make the reservation".

Sam was taken aback by his behaviour. What was he trying to prove? She could order her own meal or drink, thank you very much. Jack remained unfazed and grabbed her small hand in his big one.

"So, tell me about what you like to do when you're not in your lab?"

Sam looked at him, then at their hands and back at him again. She was surprised by his behaviour. He was tender, controlling, charming and did she need to say it again controlling!

The waiter came back with their drinks and asked Sam how she would like her meat. Jack was quicker than her.

"Rare, thank you"

That was it for Sam. She took her hand back to her side and snapped

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I was ordering for you because…" she stopped him.

"Because what? Do I look like a helpless woman? As far as I know you're neither my father, nor my boyfriend and even les my husband. If I remember correctly you're not even my Co anymore. What gives you the tight to speak like this on my behalf. You're really not the man I thought you were"

She didn't give him a chance to explain himself and stormed out. She was back two and a half minutes later

"Oh and I'm taking the limo to go back home, my home. You will just have to call a cab".

This time she left for good.

Jack was stuck into his chair, figuratively speaking. He didn't understand what had just happened. He truly believed he had done everything right but he had obviously missed something. He hadn't even had the chance to take out the ring he was safely keeping in his pocket. He should have been embarrassed about what had happened. Carter had just made a scene in front of forty customers of a well renowned French restaurant. But truth was, he wasn't embarrassed. He was rather proud of her. When she believed in something she was able to stand her case no matter what the consequences were or what people would think of her. She was magnificent when she was mad and he loved it.

He loved her and he had just lost her even though he didn't know why.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. Good news is, there will be two chapters today. This is the first one, the second one will come in a few hours. By the way, there will be thirteen chapters in this story. I will post the epilogue tomorrow evening (for me it will be evening, for most of you it will be morning or midday).

Tanks again to all the reviewers. I really appreciate your comments.

Chapter 11

Daniel was worried. It had been four days since he had heard of Jack and Sam.

Jack had explained him his plans for his date with Sam in great details when they had driven to the mountain where Jack wanted to meet General Hammond. Daniel had admitted that what he had planned was very romantic. It would be a nice dinner at Marcello, Sam's favourite Italian restaurant or a picnic in a park. Jack had told him that it would be Sam's choice. Jack had plan to propose back at his place during a session of stargazing while he would be showing her a star he had "bought" earlier during the day naming it "Sam for always". Daniel was sure that Sam had been enthralled by what Jack Had planned.

Jack had been slightly agitated after the meeting with the General and had urged Daniel to drive him back home because he "had a lot of adjustments to do to his plan". Daniel hadn't thought much of it at the time but now was wondering what Jack had been meaning by that.

Yes, he was worried. He was also feeling left behind. During the first two days after the date he had thought that the, by now, happy couple would have better things to do than calling him to let him know how it went. Yesterday, he had become annoyed by their silence. Today he knew something was wrong. They should have shared their happiness with their friends by now.

He wondered if he should call them but decided against it and decided to pay them a visit at Jack's home.

Ten minutes later Daniel was starring at Jack's door. He hadn't been getting any answer after knocking several times. They had to be there. Sam's place had stairs which was not compatible with Jacks condition. He knew Jack never locked his door and decided to come in to check that everything was all right.

He was welcomed by a heavy mess. Most of the lighter furniture was upside down or out of place. There were empty beer bottles everywhere and shards of glass on the floor. Obviously someone had let his temper take the better out of him and Daniel knew who it was.

He made his way to the bedroom where he found his friend. Jack was slumped on the floor near the bed. He looked like he had fallen from his wheelchair while attempting to go to bed. Jack was now sleeping and snoring loudly in what must be an uncomfortable position. Daniel could smell alcohol oozing from Jack's pores.

He went back to the living room and called Sam on her cell phone. She immediately answered:

"Daniel, what do you want?"

Daniel cringed, he tone indicated she wasn't in a good mood.

"Hello Sam. I'm at Jack's…" she cut him off abruptly.

"I don't' want to hear anymore of him. I'm done with the man. Bye Daniel"

She hung up without letting him the time to say more. Something was definitely off and he wondered what Jack had done wrong.

"Okay, he's drunk what now?"

He went back in the bedroom and decided to try to wake Jack up.

"Jack, Jack, do you hear me? Come on Jack, wake up! We need to put you in your bed"

Jack stirred and moaned against the bright light assaulting his eyes.

"Daniel what are you doing here?"

"I was worried because you never called me back after your evening with Sam"

Jack groaned "no need to worry. She hates, me end of story"

Daniel knelt so his face would be at the same level as Jack's.

"I don't understand Jack. Did it go wrong?" Jack slightly nodded and gave him a look to make him stop to ask any more questions. Daniel didn't take the hint and kept inquiring.

"Come on what happened exactly?"

Jack was still drunk and wasn't in the state of mind to control his temper.

"Daniel! Mind your own business. I don't want to talk about it or about her. Actually I don't want to talk to you or anyone else. Leave me alone! Get out of here!"

Daniel was taken aback by Jack outburst. He recognised that even a drunk Jack was very dangerous in such a mood. He stood up and started to walk away.

"I leave you for now Jack but I will come back later. I just hope your will be sober by the time I'm here again".

A little while later Daniel was sat in his car. He didn't understand what happened. He was sure his two friends loved each other so why were they both so miserable today? He wondered if the adjustments to the plan Jack had been talking about had anything to do with their situation. If so, maybe General Hammond knew something. After all, Jack decided to make them after their meeting.

He decided to go to the base and headed straight away to the General's office. Fortunately, he was immediately available. Daniel exposed him what he had just seen and heard earlier on. The sheepish look on the General's face gave him part of the answer he was seeking. Something did happen in this office. Something that had hurt his friends.

"General, may be it would be a good thing if you explained me what happened here four days ago…"

Four days ago 

"Jacob, calm down" Georges Hammond was trying to calm his old friend.

"Calm down! How would you react if you were in my shoes? And who's that guy?"

"It's Colonel O'Neill. He's Samantha's Co. A good man really and a good officer too"

"Yes and a man who claims he loves my daughter. That would destroy her career. I've never even heard of him before! If he touches her I , I…"

"Ok Jacob, enough! Look, in a way I'm the one who caused this. I ordered Sam to help him while he was injured. It's my doing if they spent more time together so I guess it' also my doing if they realised what they were feeling for each other"

Jacob was surprised "Are you saying you were aware of these feelings"

General Hammond chuckled "Jacob, their mutual attraction was obvious from the moment they met. Believe me when I say there was a spark between them. The only question was when they would decide to act on their feelings"

"And you're ok with that Georges?"

"Let me explain something. The program has not been running for a long time but everybody agrees to say that these two birds are essential for its success. They make a very good team. Sam is brilliant and her inputs on the scientific level are indispensable. Jack is a master on the field and his tactical skills have already made him essential to the SGC. I have talked about them with the President and the Joint Chief of Staff and they all agreed to say that we have to keep them, at all cost. It was decided that if they decided to get together we would work out an acceptable solution for everybody"

Jacob was about to protest but Georges kept on talking.

"You know that I love Sam like my own daughter. I want the best for her and nothing less. I firmly believe he is the best for her."

Jacob let out a deep sigh.

"So you're telling me to be nice to the man and to welcome him in the family… I guess I can do that if you really believe Sam loves him and that he will make her happy"

Jacob had a mischievous glint in eyes "But he will have to work hard for it. He can't commit himself to my daughter without getting to know angry Sam first don't you think?"

Hammond shook his head sadly.

"I'm not sure what you want to do and if it is a good idea but it's your daughter we're speaking about so it's your call Jacob"

Back to present

Daniel couldn't believe what he had just heard. It had been rather childish from the Generals to play this game. They had hurt Sam and Jack, deeply. They certainly hadn't anticipated the two officers to have that kind of reaction. Hopefully it wasn't too late to make things right between them.

"General Hammond, you have to come with me. You have to help me to talk to Sam. And I think it would be a good idea if her father comes too"

Georges Hammond nodded and called his old friend before leaving the place with Daniel. He dreaded the confrontation with his goddaughter. He wasn't sure what would happen. He just hoped Sam wouldn't physically hurt them because he was sure she could kill them all and hide their bodies without a sweat.


	12. Chapter 12

As I said here is the second chapter of the day.

Alimoo, there's a little something for you inside.

Hope you enjoy.

Take care!

Chapter 12

Sam was in her car. She was taking deep breaths, trying to settle her nerves. She had just been spending two hours with her dad, General Hammond and Daniel. During this time she had thought about committing murder at least a dozen times.

She almost didn't let them in at the time but hadn't been able to resist Daniel's pleading. Daniel had been the one to explain everything. Saying she was furious against the Generals would be an understatement. She had let her ire explode and to their credit they had looked rather sorry with their actions. Now, she had to clean the mess they left. Well it was her mess too. She was aware that she hadn't reacted like she should have. She was insecure with men. Her previous relationship with Jonas had ended pretty badly. Jack had been the one to open up, wasn't it funny? She knew she had overreacted. The truth was that she had been the coward, afraid to fail once again with a man and had taken the easy way out blaming Jack for their failed attempt at a date.

She went out of her car with the resolve to face whatever would happen inside the house. She thought about knocking and decided against it. She went in and saw the mess Daniel had talked about. She headed straight to the bedroom. Jack was there. He had managed to get on the bed on his own. He was fast asleep.

She indulged herself a few minutes to watch him sleep peacefully while she gathered her thoughts and decided the best course of action.

She had two options. She could apologise profusely about her behaviour but that would give him the upper hand and she needed to feel strong to be able to start a relationship with him….if he still wanted it. She could also be hard with him. He deserved it after drinking so much, after listening to her father.

She stealthily made her way to the bathroom. She filled up a cup of water and came back by the bed. Without any remorse, she emptied the cup of cold water on O'Neill' head. He instantly jerked awake.

She didn't give him time to realise what was happening and started to speak loudly.

"What were you thinking, you dumb idiot!"

Jack looked at her with empty eyes. He was still feeling the after effects of the alcohol, he had just been awakened by a cold shower and if didn't know better he could have sworn it was Sam Carter who was there, standing in his bedroom and yelling at him.

He shook his head to clear his head which was a bad idea since a wave of nausea hit him at the same time as a powerful headache. He rolled on his side to throw away but Sam was there first a basket in hand.

She left him a few seconds and came back with a glass of water and painkillers for him. He took them obediently and rolled on his back.

"Sleep now, you need to rest. When you will be better we will need to talk about what happened" she said with a soft voice. She hadn't been expecting him to be feeling so bad and felt some remorse about the rude awakening she had inflicted to him.

"Stay?" He whispered. It was the first time since he had woken up that he had been speaking.

She didn't hesitate and curled up beside him on the bed.

"Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up".

A few hours later he woke up again, feeling far better. Sam was still asleep beside him. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Sam! Time to wake up!"

She stirred like a cat and opened her big blue eyes.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey" He didn't know what to say. It was disconcerting to see her here, in his house. He vaguely remembered what happen earlier and couldn't fathom what it meant.

"Look Jack" he raised an eyebrow at the use of his surname but she kept on speaking "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, one of them being why I'm here. Why don't we go out of bed? I will prepare you some dinner and then we will talk. Is that ok with you?"

He just nodded. She helped him out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to prepare something. They ate in silence, stealing some glances to each other. It wasn't long before they were settled in the living room where Sam told him the whole story.

Jack was livid. He couldn't believe that the Generals had nearly destroyed his chance of happiness with Sam. Sensing he was becoming agitated, Sam took his right hand in hers and started so stroke it soothingly.

"Don't worry, they won't get away out of it that easily"

"What do you mean Sam?"

She started to laugh, thinking about what she had done and explained.

"Well, I was pretty furious and I wanted to do something to make them pay but I couldn't hurt them, could I. Dad and the General had a formal reception today. When I prepared their last cup of coffee before they left I added something and it was not sugar…"

Jack was waiting, wondering what she had done. With a smug smile she continued. "You see, two months ago Janet had a package delivered at my place, it was a joke between us. At the time I was mortified but it was pretty useful today" She took a deep breath, more for the suspense than because she really needed to.

"Let's see if you guess what it is for. It's a blue pill and.."

She couldn't finish her sentence

"I don't believe you, you didn't do that!"

She smiled smugly.

"Actually, yes, I did it".

They both started to laugh imagining the discomfort of the two Generals, having a little problem during a formal reception they couldn't escape.

"Oh, I wish I was here to see that" Jack said tears of laughter in his eyes. They both fell silent for a few minutes. Sam was the one who started to speak again.

"So, I know you have every reason to hate me now but…"

Jack silenced her by pulling her to him and kissing her.

'Does that answer your question?" Sam didn't reply but smiled widely to him and snuggled against him.

They spent sometime like this, not talking, just being together at last and happy. They had overcome their first and hopefully last crisis.

Jack grabbed his jacket. It was still lying on the floor near the couch. He took the little velvet box and opened it silently.

"Sam? Can I ask you something?"

"hum, yes Jack"

"Sam, I know that it's just the beginning for us. I mean you and me, us as couple. But you see, I've never felt like that before and I want to make sure I will never loose you because I love you. What I mean is…" He took a deep breath

"Sam, will you me the happiest and luckiest man in the world by doing me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Sam stiffened then turned around to look at him. She was obviously trying to gauge his sincerity when her eyes caught the sight of the diamond ring. He was serious. There was no way he would have a ring if he wasn't serious about it.

Tear came to her eyes and she was overwhelmed with her emotions and her love for this man.

"Yes Jack, I will"


	13. Chapter 13

I wanted to stop at thirteen for several reasons…

First one is I had my driving license a Friday the 13th, lucky for me. As for the others I'm not sure, really :o)

Second one is that meant finishing the story today and this make sense only if you read this last chapter

Last one is that I didn't intend to make a long story for my first one

So here it is, the epilogue. Thank you so much to all of you who have been reading it, who have been reviewing it. I already have another one in progress but I will wait before starting posting because I want to work a bit more on it.

Take care!

Chapter 13

Several years later…

General O'Neill was sitting in his couch, sipping his beer. He had one lovely Colonel O'Neill snuggled on his side. She was pretty heavy and his side was feeling numb but he couldn't care less. He had the mot wonderful woman of the galaxy, his wife, with him and he wouldn't want it any other way.

They had been amazing together from day one. Well from day one after they sorted out the mess their two favourite Generals created. Revenge had been sweet. The Generals never talked about what happened during the reception but both Jack and Sam heard about it by other people. Several officers, mainly Generals, still laughed when they talked about that day. Several people had been worried by the frequent visits of the Generals to the restroom and a doctor had even been called. They had been obliged to explain their embarrassing condition to a fellow officer. Yep, his wife was evil and he was glad she was on his side. He really wouldn't want to face an enemy like her.

Life had not always been easy during these years. They had been allowed to keep on working together but under close scrutiny. They had faced many dangerous situations, torture, fear, the pain of losing loved ones. But they were still there side by side, fighting earth enemies and enjoying every second together.

Jack cringed. Two and a half minutes left in the game and the quarterback sent a perfect spiral to his favourite wide receiver for a touchdown that tied the game. He didn't like football that much but Sam had told him the week before that this guy was the cutest man she had ever seen, except her husband she had added as an afterthought and Jack decided he liked the other team much more. He wasn't jealous. No, definitely not. He just didn't like it when Sam gave her attention to another man. That was how he found himself making that stupid bet with is wife about which team was going to win the match. If he was winning the bet he could keep his truck. If not it would be sold so they could buy a new car. He had never prayed for a football match till today but now was a good time to start doing it.

Sam stiffened suddenly.

"Jack, it's time"

Jack groaned

"Already? I thought I had enough time to watch the end of the game'

Sighing, he stood up and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower, shaved himself and put his BDUs on. He took a look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. He had plenty of time. He could even eat something before heading to work if he wanted to. He decided against it when his saw the look on his wife's face when he came back in the leaving room.

Okay, something was wrong but what…

Told her I love her this morning, twice, and this afternoon: checked

Gave her a massage this morning: checked

Told her she is beautiful: checked

Took care of the garbage: checked

Changed the sheets: checked

He really had no idea why she could be angry. He decided to ignore it and grabbed his keys. It surely was one of her moods, again. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and left.

Half an hour later he was sitting behind his desk at the SGC starring at the huge pile of paperwork that awaited him and playing with his platinum band when Daniel barged in.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Danny Boy! How are you on this nice day?"

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Daniel seemed to be exasperated.

"What do you think? Working?" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Don't you think you should be with Sam right now?"

Jack was getting slightly annoyed

"There's nothing I would like better than that but I have a job you know!"

"Jack, I don't think the President will mind it if you take a few hours while your wife is giving birth to your children"

Jack stared at him for a few seconds then raised himself from his chair abruptly.

"When she said it was time she meant…"

"Yes leave NOW, because if you're not there on time you're going to be in big trouble"

"Already are, thanks Daniel!"

Jack left in no time. He broke all the speed limits until he arrived to the Academy Hospital. He was just in time. When took his place beside Sam labour was in progress. Oh yes he was in trouble. Everything in her screamed angry. At the same time she seemed relieved he had made it on time so maybe he would be able to get out of it alive…

An hour and two broken fingers later he was beaming with joy, holding his sons.

He looked at his wife with pride and adoration.

"I love you Mrs O'Neill….thank you so much for giving me a new chance at fatherhood"

"I love you M' O'Neill, thank you for being the best part of my soul. But I swear, Jack, if you ever leave me alone again at a time like this…"

He silenced her with a kiss. He would have to work hard for it but she would forgive him. He was well too aware of what she could do when she was mad and he loved her too much to take the risk to lose her. Yes! Whipped around her finger!

The end


End file.
